I Love You More Than You Will Ever Know
by 13dreams13
Summary: "The owl and zebra's love was always doubted." Reef loves Fin, but shes had her heart broken too many times...what if shes not willing to risk it all again? Can Reef show her that he cares? REEEFINNNNN!


**A/N:**

**Heyy!**

**13dreams13 back here, after a ridiculously long time! Im so so so so so sorry for the delay on my 2 stories...Ive just been reallly busy with stuff these past few months, I havent really had time to write, but I PROMISE you I'll update Finally and Stormy Skies both as soon as I can! No new episodes of stoked either...you know, no insperation to write! But anyways, just a new story I've been working on. ^_^ I hope you like it, i wrote it in the middle of the night, haha!**

The sun shone brightly up abouve sunset island, just like any other day that summer. Fin McLoed, surfboard in hand, and out of her maid's outfit, ran onto the beach as her shift ended. She was planning on going to the Office to surf, but didnt feel like going by herself. Think a certain eager red headed boy wouldnt pass up an oppertuniaty to surf without amatur kooks, she scanned the beach for him.

Despite all the teasing by her fellow workers, she did N.O.T. like Reef. He was sexist, dull-minded, and a pretty boy who spent more time on his hair than anything else. Why would she ever like someone like him? It just didnt make sense. But, when she thought about it, they seemed perfect for each other. Behind their daily angry conversations and insults, you could see the sparkle in each others eyes and they playfully hit each other. You could see that whenever he would call her ugly or bag on her surf skills, he meant completely the opposite. You could see whenever she stubburnly claimed to not be even slightly attracted to Reef, her voice cracked just slightly at the fib. Because, really, she did love him. Maybe she was just afraid of losing him, afraid of being played yet another time. But maybe Reef wasnt like that. No, he wasnt like that. He was differant; he was speacial. He wouldnt want to hurt her.

As Fin trudged through the sand, she decided he would tell him how she felt. Maybe, just maybe, he felt the same way. A smile slowly crept up on her face and her eyes darted the beach for Reef. Then, she saw him, leaning over a surfboard. Taking a few steps forward, she called out.

"REEF!" No answer. She walked foreward, and called out again. Geez, was this guy deaf? Now, slightly angered, she walked behind him, only to see a petite girl with platnuim blonde hair, a bucket load of makeup, and a skimpy bikini sitting on the surfboard. Worst of all, she...she was kissing Reef. Both of their eyes were closed, and their lips moved hungriely against each other.

In shock, Fin dropped her surfboard as she watched the two in confusion.

"Re-reef?" She now whispered.

She stood for just a second, and watched as the girl and Reef parted, both looking towards her. Reef's eyes first flickered confusion, then shock, and finally, realization.

She ran away before he could say a word, leaving her surfboard behind.

**

* * *

**

Oh man, he'd really messed up. I mean, BIG TIME.

Sitting in the sand, he stared at the forgotten lilac surfboard before him, his hands pulling out his red hair in anger.

"Reef, who was SHE?" The blonde bimbo, Jessica, asked, pointing an accusing finger in the direction Fin ran off too.

"No one." He sighed in regret.

"She was your girlfriend was she?" Jessica asked now, standing up.

"No...she wasnt. She's just some girl."

Some girl. Some girl. Those words echoed in his brain. She wasnt just SOME GIRL, she was a stubborn, easily angered, smart, surfer girl. His girl. What had he been thinking? Making out with a girl he barely knew, when his perfect girl was so close by.

"Listen, I gotta go." Reef said and stood up, brushing the sand off his shorts.

"But we werent done yet." The blonde cooed, running her hand done his chest seductivly.

Reef grabbed the hand forcefully and set it at her side. "Yeah, we were." He said, picked up both the purple surfboard and his own, and stalked off, ignoring the calls of the girl behind him.

**

* * *

**

When he got to the staffhouse, Reef was greeted warmly with angry glares from both Emma and Lo.

"Jerk." They muttered as they passed him.

"No, you guys got it all wrong!" He spun around, trying to catch them.

"Oh, so, you didnt make out with a girl on the beach? Right in front of Fin? Cause I dont think she would make that up." Emma responded coldly.

Both girls walked forcefully away from him, and the feeling of despair dragged over him once again.

"I...I love her." He called out to them, causing them both to stop in their tracks and cautiously turn around to look at him.

Oh, god. He couldnt believe he just said that.

"If you loved her, you wouldnt be making out with another girl!" Lo glared. The soft expression on her face gone.

"Look, I KNOW I messed up, but I love her. I truely honestly do. I'm CRAZY about her." Reef's face covered in despairation, begging for the help of the 2 girls. "I cant stop thinking about her, shes all I want in a girl, and I need to get her to forgive me. I wont be able to live with myself if I dont.

"AWWWWWWWH!" They both squelled in usion.

"Thats so CUTE!" Emma said, jumping up and down.

"I need your help."

Emma and Lo looked at each other and nodded.

"So, heres what we're gonna do..."

**

* * *

**

Fin's shift ended at 4. At 4 she shouldve been surfing. But she remembered her surfboard was most likely like Reef. And she wasnt planning on going near him. So instead, she trudged back to the staffhouse, still in her maids uniform, and walked through the front doors only to see it was unusually quiet. Any other day, the groms would be present there, or on the beach, surfing. She checked out there too...no luck.

Where could everyone BE? She thought to herself and she scoped out the entire staffhouse.

Frusterated, she headed for the fridge, fully aware that there would be nothing edible inside, but checked anyways. Stuck to the door, was a hot pink sticky note, just like the ones Lo had lying around their room.

Gone Down to the Office for a bonfire!

I dont care what your doing or what excuse your planning, just get your butt down here, Fin McLoud.

(PS. No Reef ;) )

xoxo. 

Fin stood and weighed her opitions. She knew if she didnt go, Lo would have her head, but honestly, it had been such a crap day, she didnt want to go anywhere but home. But Lo...harmless looking Lo. She would kill her. Plus, if Reef wasnt at the bonfire, hed show up anytime at the staffhouse. Her mind was made up.

So the angry, tired, confused, blonde walked down the trail unwillingly to the Office, where the promised fun and joy that was usually offered was not present in her mind. Even without Reef there, she was certain her favourite place to be, would be like a prison to her that night.

As she rounded the bend, she didnt hear any noise...any sound at all, which was strange.

"Guys, why d-" Fin stopped mid sentence when she saw what stood before her.

Reef, cocky arrogant Reef, looking nervous and anxious, in a dress shirt and jeans, holding a white lily in his hands. Her favourite. Behind him, a table, drapped in white, with two plates and again, two white lilies overlooking the ocean.

Her mouth hung open, but no words came out.

What could she say?

She turned to run. To run away from it all.

From the lillies, from the ocean, from Reef.

Just to run away.

**A/N:**

**Oh, Fin! Whatve you doneee! You cant just run away! :o He had a whole speech ready and everything... :(**

**HAHA, DONT WORRY REEFIN FANS! I cant stand not having these 2 together, so as long as your reading MY stories, dont worry that theres not gonna be any Reefin. :) Anyways, I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possiable but please please please review! I check back on them, and its just great to hear peoples feedback on my story! The more reviews, the more motivation to write! SO CLICK THE LITTLE BOX BELOW AND LET ME HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS! Thanks! :)**

**-13dreams13**


End file.
